It is a widespread fear shared by many automobile owners that they will lock themselves out of their automobile inadvertently. This was accomplished easily in earlier models when a driver was able to lock his car by pressing down on the locking button or rod on the window frame and closing the door. A key left in the ignition was easily forgotten in the hurry to get out of the car and lock it. Soon thereafter, the automobiles were manufactured with warning buzzers to remind the driver when he opened his door that his key was in the ignition lock. In another system the locking mechanism is reversed from locked to unlocked if the ignition key is in the lock and the driver opens the door. Examples of such prior art systems are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,554 to Hogue and U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,296 to Kim et al. While these systems are meritorious they do not provide the ultimate in fail-safe systems nor do they provide the best in energy saving systems.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved system for prevention of unintentional door locking. It is another object of this invention to provide such a system which is efficient in energy usage. Still other objects will appear from the more detailed description which follows.